Claudia Gadelha vs. Jessica Aguilar
The fight was the long-awaited UFC debut of former WSOF champ Jessica Aguilar. The first round began. Aguilar lands a leg kick. This is unbearably laggy. Gadelha lands a left and a right. Gadelha lands a left. 4:00. I can't stand this... Aguilar lands a left, Gadelha lands a combination I think... Gadelha lands a body kick. Just got audio basically right now.. Gadelha lands a left hook and a knee. Gadelha lands a nice combination.. I wish I could watch this fight, god damn it.. Gadelha lands another nice something.. Aguilar's nose bleeding. Gadelha gets a 'beautiful slam takedown', has the back. Last minute of the round... R1 10-9 Gadelha apparently, just going by the audio... R2 began. Gadelha lands a 'beautiful left hook' and a 'nice one-two.' Gadelha lands an uppercut... Clicking off. It's giving me a fucking stroke being so angry.. You've got to be shitting me.. Just under two minutes of the second, found a decent stream. Gadelha lands a counter right. And a jab. Gadelha lands a counter right. And a beautiful right uppercut and a left and a jab. Aguilar bleeding badly and cut under left eye. 1:00. Gadelha lands a right. Aguilar lands a leg kick. Gadelha lands a jab. 35. 15. Aguilar lands a leg kick, Gadelha gets a beautiful double to half-guard. R2 ends, 10-9 Gadelha. Aguilar's face is a mess. "Jessica we're going to finish her right?" R3 began and they touch gloves. Gadelha lands a left and a right, and another combo. And a jab. Aguilar lands a left and a right and a pair of hard leg kicks. Aguilar lands another. Aguilar lands a wicked one. Gadelha lands a counter right uppercut, eats a hard leg kick, 4:00. Gadelha lands a hard right and a left, and a jab. Aguilar lands a right, eats a right. Gadelha defends a double. Defends a single, Aguilar breaks with a right, eats one. Aguilar lands a right, eats a jab. Aguilar lands a leg kick, 3:00. Another. Gadelha lands a body kick. Gadelha stuffs a single. Aguilar lands a leg kick. Aguilar lands a counter right. And a leg kick. Aguilar lands a right uppercut. Aguilar lands a right, eats one. 2:00 with another leg kick, eats a jab. Her face is a mess. Nice exchange. Aguilar lands a leg kick. Aguilar lands a right and another. Gadelha lands a right. And a counter right. 1:00. Aguilar lands a leg kick. Gadelha lands a jab. Eats a leg kick, catches it for a double to guard, lands a right. 30. 15. Gadelha gets the back. "Elbow!" R3 ends, 10-9 Gadelha, 30-27 Gadelha, great performance. "I'll be back," Aguilar told the camera. Yep UD. They hug. Aguilar was very respectful as was Gadelha, great to see. "Dana White, make my title shot happen. I am the best strawweight in the world and I will prove that. I'm going to keep getting better and better and I'm here to kick ass!" "This fight have to happen. Joanna I hope you're training hard because I am also. I'll be here ready for you whenever you want!"